sigmastorm2fandomcom-20200215-history
Dig In
{| width="100%" | align="left" valign="top" width="33%" | Information Steps: # Go to Ashstorm ToO (No Mans Land) (2,8) # Go to Ashstorm ToO (No Mans Land) (16,13) #* Purchase TIU Dragon Armor Shields Blueprint #* Assemble TIU Dragon Armor Shields # Return to Ashstorm ToO (No Mans Land) (2,8) #* Deliver TIU Dragon Armor Shields #* Receive Garions Map Rewards: * 170,018 XP * 10 Skill Points * Garions Map | align="left" valign="top" width="67%" | Details You return to the Shard Citadel and find it empty. In a panic you search but find no bodies, just empty rooms. Maybe they have been captured, but they would not have gone easily and you see no broken Shard bodies. Standing alone in the crystal tower you try to imagine what Garion would have done. They were fully rested and became nervous when you did not return. You would think that Garion would want to lead his Students to safety. You wander out of the Citadel and start to look outside. After a short while you hear a tremendous explosion not far from you. You wonder where the explosion came from, but then see a column of black smoke rise in the distance. It's not long before you find Garion and his students hiding behind a wrecked tank. Garion seem to be congratulating one of them as you draw near. 'Unit, it's good to see you. I thought you had met a sticky end when you didn't come back. Glad to see I was wrong. We all decided to make a run for it and ended up here. The problem is we don't seem to be getting out of the conflict. But it's not all bad, we found out that these TIU Tanks explode like a firecracker when you hit the cannon directly with a Psionic Bolt. It's great practice for them, and to be honest, tremendous fun! But we are a little exposed. I don't think it's wise for us to be wandering around in the open. Can you find a way to armor our position. We can give out the punishment, but we can't take it at the moment.' You return to the wrecked tank and find Garion blasting Dragon Tanks like balloons, 'Hello again, have you managed to find some armor to protect our position?' He points to some of the Students to take the shields from you, 'Excellent, we'll put these in place as once. We can deal with these tanks no problem. They are not particularly well made to be honest. Strange the TIU would even deploy them on the battlefield. But we do have a real problem, we need a lift out of here. I don't think we can walk out of this. Can you help us get out of here?' You nod, Garion immediately scrawls on a piece of paper. 'I knew you would not let us down. Here take this Map of our co-ordinates, be quick with that transport.' You receive 170,018 Xp + 10 Skill Points + 1 x Garions Map Category:Missions